


A Patch of Sunlight

by hail_briar



Series: A Love Story of a Certain Archivist [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hail_briar/pseuds/hail_briar
Summary: It took less than two weeks for Jon to come back.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: A Love Story of a Certain Archivist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107857
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	A Patch of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the previous work but this time with a happier ending.

Jon... he shouldn’t even be calling himself that but it was what Martin had known him as so he had kept it. It was nice having a name even if it was never really his. 

It took less than two weeks for Jon to come back. 

He had tried to avoid particular areas, mostly the ones where Martin often frequented, unfortunately that included his usual hideaway spot so he had to go and find a new one. It just wasn’t the same. 

His feet traced the familiar path to Martin’s house before he even realized it, too lost in his thoughts to pay much attention to his surroundings. 

Thoughts that kept drifting towards that fated night. What had happened to Martin after he left? Did he try to find him again? Surely he went back home, back to the place full of what might be considered painful memories everywhere he looked, maybe he hadn’t even noticed the fog snake its way in again, obscuring and numbing the pain. 

Jon shook his head, glancing around he noticed he was in front of the window. This was bad, he shouldn’t be doing this, it’s why he left in the first place but a part of him wanted to know. How badly did he mess it up this time?

He really should have gone, somewhere further away where he would have had no chance of ever seeing Martin again. But the thought of that made him pause, unease settling within himself. Was he doing all of this to justify his guilt? Something to torture himself with even more? No, that wasn’t it...

_‘One last time.’_

Giving in, he peered inside in a paltry attempt to see Martin's silhouette through the frosted glass. The fog was making things too difficult, it practically engulfed everything within the vicinity.

It's not like Martin asked for this. It was just his luck that Jon felt the need to interfere. Again and again, Jon was doomed to repeat his mistakes, dragging an unwitting Martin along with him.

 _‘If he had stayed…’_ A dangerous thought for sure but Martin wasn't the one to send him away, that was his own choice but maybe he was wrong. Martin had never felt the inclination to throw him out, he asked for him to stay, so maybe it would have been alright if he did. 

Maybe he had been a bit too hasty in his decision. The blind panic of Martin figuring things out and his own assumptions clouded his judgement. Even in this form he could still provide Martin comfort, offer him silent companionship just like the first few times they met. 

Spotting a chance, he hopped down from the window and dashed right in front of Martin who had just exited the house. Martin stopped, staring at him with empty eyes as he tilted his head to the side. 

“You came back.” 

Whispered words as Martin slowly came to a realization, the fog around the both of them slowly dissipated, still lingering but not as pervasive as it once was.

Of course he came back, a promise was a promise after all. 

Kneeling down to his level, Martin reached out his hand, a permission Jon was all too willing to grant him, jumping right into Martin’s warm embrace. Laughter bubbled from Martin as he held Jon close. Jon couldn’t help but reach out, booping Martin on his nose, making him laugh harder. The flush rising from his cheeks was magnificent, he didn’t know what he was thinking… leaving all of this behind. 

It didn’t matter if he couldn’t be human, he could have this and that’s all that he really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm [hail-briar](https://hail-briar.tumblr.com) on tumblr if anyone wants to message me.


End file.
